


Diablo

by AndersAndrew



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Adept Morty Smith, Alternate Universe - Demons, Devil Rick Sanchez, Gen, Satanic Ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: A Morty drawing in a book with blood like ink and a strange apparition giving him orders





	Diablo

**Author's Note:**

> There a little drabble inspired by this picture (for a challenge)  
> 
> 
> I'm not english native speaker, so I'm sorry if it's not very well written...^^'

Dominated by fatigue, he felt his eyelids falling slowly, his fingers stopping guiding the feather which traced mysterious writings in the illegible scrawl opened in front of him. He recovered abruptly, recovering whereas a hoarse voice called him. He saw the smoke of the candle which lit his work to thicken, and to form a face in the air. The apparition had immense horns of billy goat on its skull and a devilish look gleaming with a red brightness.

“Did you soon end?”, the puff of smoke questioned.

“Almost, master”, the hood silhouette declared by dipping back its feather into an inkwell filled with blood. He resumed his work in spite of his exhaustion, feeling the look burning on him to judge.

“When you will have finished your task, we can finally be again together”, the creature answered.

The writer’s fingers shook and he had to take a deep inspiration to avoid wasting the cabalistic signs which he was drawing. The hoarse voice insinuated itself under the skull:

“It was what you wanted after all…”

“I was born to serve you”, the follower whispered to his demonic mentor.

It was not about what he wanted. Not really. But it was what he had to do, and the rest had no importance. He was going to be able to open the portal thanks to this rite, and so his Rick could finally return home.

They would be together again. Rick and Morty for 100 years. Forever and forever.


End file.
